


【LOGH】父爱如山（《海鹫夜，神秘夜》番外）

by Jinglebear



Series: 海鹫夜，神秘夜 [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 没想到吧，这文竟然能有番外。没什么summary，这就是个父爱小故事。
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 海鹫夜，神秘夜 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888213
Kudos: 5





	【LOGH】父爱如山（《海鹫夜，神秘夜》番外）

**Author's Note:**

> [海鹫夜，神秘夜（上）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015299)
> 
> [海鹫夜，神秘夜（中）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015371)
> 
> [海鹫夜，神秘夜（下）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015644)

六年A班的菲利克斯·米达麦亚，站在校长办公室里，前所未有地感到了后悔。不，他并不是为自己殴打了那个掀女生裙子的傻哔而感到后悔，他是为了自己没能用“家长都不在”把“叫家长”这个环节搪塞过去而感到后悔。  
这个事情是这么开始的。聪慧过人的米达麦亚同学，在走廊上无意看见隔壁班某个不认识的混账玩意儿带着几个小跟班在掀女孩的裙子。他一脚把领头的那个家伙从走廊的这头踹到了那头。那个小王八羔子撞在墙上，掉了两颗门牙。  
恒牙。在牙床上没呆几年就说了再见，怪可惜的。  
小混账被送到了医院，菲利克斯被班主任罚站，一天之后，小混蛋的父母带着一群亲戚气势汹汹地冲到学校，要求给个说法。  
尽管有女生们的证言证词和走廊上的监控录像，但这闹事的家长搂着自己的歪瓜裂枣，愣是说自己的儿子天上没有地上无双知性优雅彬彬有礼怎么可能做出这样的事，况且是真的掉了两颗牙，对方要求打人的同学的家长到场，商量赔偿事宜。他们还要求学校将菲利克斯同学退学。  
校长望着气焰嚣张的学生家长，觉得这个事情不太好办。  
“菲利克斯，还是让你的家长来吧。”班主任这样和他商量着。  
菲利克斯摇摇头，道：“爷爷前些日子摔断了腿，妈妈回奥丁照顾他。爸爸昨天就出差了，我也不知道他去了哪儿。”菲尼大概知道是上费沙的外太空轨道了，但什么时候回来他也说不准。  
“那你现在就一个人在家？总该有个在费沙的临时监护人吧？！”班主任是真的对菲尼同学的日常生活感到担心。  
“倒不是一个人在家。呃……”菲利克斯示意班主任附耳过来，“我现在借住在狮子之泉。”那个……临时监护人什么的，不太好请过来吧？又不是楼下五年级A班的某个人打架。趁着艾芳回老家，家里干脆给辛苦多年的保姆也放了长假，菲尼本就在狮子之泉来来去去，借住在亚历克那儿倒也不是什么新鲜事。  
“……”班主任沉默。那是不好请过来。  
“怎么了？听说要赔钱不敢来了？”那边小混蛋的家长又嚷嚷开了。  
“要不我试着联系一下另一个爸爸？”菲利克斯提出了替代方案。  
“另一……哦，那你试试？”班主任刚开始还没反应过来。菲利克斯·米达麦亚拥有生父和养父这件事，在费沙并不是什么秘密。所有人都知道米达麦亚元帅收养了罗严塔尔元帅的私生子。基于双璧之间的关系，菲利克斯和亲生父亲并不是完全没有交集，恰恰相反，应该说挺亲密的。  
菲尼拨通了统帅本部长办公室的电话。接电话的是瑞肯道夫，罗严塔尔元帅正在开会。菲尼无奈地摇摇头。  
“等等。出什么事情了？”瑞肯道夫担忧地问。正常情况下菲尼的电话是不可能打到统帅本部来的，这一定是出事了。  
菲利克斯只得将事情原委老老实实向瑞肯道夫叙述一遍。听完菲尼的叙述，愤怒的瑞肯道夫拜托班主任务必照看好菲利克斯，他会先请一位参谋过去并再次联系米达麦亚元帅，等会议结束，立刻通知统帅本部长。  
然而，小混蛋的家长可并没有等待的耐心。迟迟不见菲利克斯的家长前来，那气势汹汹的亲友团便似开了锅般地吵嚷起来。  
“你们能不能静一静。人家孩子家长都出差了，也要想法子找人来！”校长似乎有些怒了。在他看来这家的孩子存在的问题更严重，可这些做家长的竟然丝毫意识不到。  
听到“都出差了”几个字，奇葩家长团又吵了起来，其中有几个成年男性伸手要去抓菲利克斯，被两个男老师挡了回去，推搡中一位老师被抓破了皮。小混球的亲友团开始在校长室里乱砸东西，直到校长打电话叫来了警察，才勉强停止了疯狂的破坏活动。警察赶到的时候，贝根格伦也到了。络腮胡子一言不发地站在菲利克斯身前，母鸡护崽般地叉着腰瞪着那一群人。菲利克斯看见贝根格伦，松了口气。  
“分明是他们家的孩子打的我家的孩子，总要讲道理的嘛！”小混蛋的母亲哭天喊地的，亲友团中的不少人眼见警察来了，便悄悄地溜走了，只剩下几个近亲在校长室里撒泼打滚。小混球的祖父看着对面来了个军人，还是个肩上带杠的，总觉得有种不祥的预感。  
“校长先生。”大开的校长室门口，有个孩子敲了敲门。  
“什么事……罗严克拉姆同学？”校长本就紧张的神经更加紧张了。  
“我来看看菲利克斯。”五年级A班的亚历山大·齐格弗里德·冯·罗严克拉姆道：“菲利克斯最近住在我家，所以我打电话通知我父亲了。”  
“等……等一下！”校长略有些崩溃，“这种小事没必要请陛下过来！”  
“嗯，统帅本部现在在开会，米达麦亚元帅还在军港，所以我拜托他通知剩下的那个了。”亚历克用一种天真善良的语气道。  
“剩下的……？”校长一头雾水。  
“亚历克！”菲利克斯吓得一哆嗦，“干嘛通知他？”  
“奥贝斯坦卿勉强也算你的监护人啊。”亚历克真诚地望着挚友。  
“我会被骂得狗血淋头的！”菲尼绝望地捂住了脸。  
“不一定吧。”亚历克捅了捅他的好友，“你又没做错什么。”  
撒泼演戏的家长团此刻心中有个疑问……  
这个突然出现的小学生长得好眼熟。他刚刚提到了一些奇怪的单词……  
陛下？  
统帅本部？  
米达麦亚元帅？  
奥贝斯坦卿？  
？？？？？  
二十分钟后，答案揭晓。  
费沙第一小学门口停了三辆地上车。从车上分别下来了三个人。他们三人你望我我望你，面面相觑。  
“怎么都来了？”米达麦亚疑惑地问道。他一下穿梭机就得到了消息，搭了直升飞机马不停蹄地往学校赶。  
“瑞肯道夫说菲尼联系不上你，打电话到我这儿了。”罗严塔尔回答。会议一结束瑞肯道夫就汇报了此事，他也没在乎到底下没下班，直接就来了。  
“陛下亲自打电话说菲利克斯联系不上你们。让我来一趟。”奥贝斯坦回答。公务都批完了，下午本来该去视察后勤部门的，推到明天。  
“……”  
“这么着急地打电话一定是出事了。”米达麦亚皱起眉头。  
“走。”奥贝斯坦一句废话也没有，抬腿就往学校里走去。  
我才是亲生父亲，你们怎么比我还着急？罗严塔尔偶尔也会产生这样的疑问。  
校长室里一字排开红蓝灰三色披风。  
贝根格伦一脸想笑又不敢笑的表情，和罗严塔尔轻声交谈之后便向三位长官行了军礼，转身离开了现场。  
“咳，介绍一下。从左至右分别是我的……”菲利克斯思索了一下，继续道：“呃，生理上的父亲、法理上的父亲和义理上的父亲。你们有什么要商量的就……商量吧？”  
米达麦亚搂着儿子的肩膀，把他塞在自己和奥贝斯坦中间。  
“我是菲利克斯·米达麦亚的法定监护人。”蜂蜜色头发的元帅道：“有什么事对我说。”  
……  
这场面过于壮观，以至于无法用语言来描述，只能用省略号一笔带过。  
“也就是说，出于一个绅士的本能，菲利克斯出手制止了你家孩子的不良行为。”罗严塔尔看完监控视频后，总结道：“动作稍微激烈了一些。”  
几个父亲都十分平静，令菲尼感到意外。  
“恕我直言，”米达麦亚道：“根据现有证据来看，菲利克斯是在阻止这个孩子做错事，换句话说，他替你们的孩子指出了错误。当然，造成损伤确实是菲利克斯的过错，为此我们愿意承担您家孩子补牙的费用。但是——”米达麦亚的脸色沉了下来。  
“但是，在此之前，你的孩子需要进行紧急心理干预和行为干预。对异性同学做出此种事情，而且还是长期骚扰，这属于青少年不良行为，相信学校应该已经通知有关部门了。”奥贝斯坦无缝接话，他冷冷地望向校长，后者用力地点着头。  
“在我们赔偿之前，你的孩子需要在全校师生面前向他非礼过的女生道歉。”米达麦亚道：“作为回应，菲利克斯·米达麦亚也会在全校师生面前就他殴打了非礼女生的帕什么什么同学进行道歉。我想这足够公平了。”  
“你们……你们仗势欺人！”权贵有什么了不起啊！我可怜的儿子可是被打了！那母亲又一屁股坐在地上哭闹起来。  
米达麦亚看向菲尼的另外两个父亲，无奈地摊手。  
“至于这群人妨碍学校正常教学秩序，毁坏学校公共财物，殴打教师，那就不是我们协商的范畴了。”奥贝斯坦的视线投向一直站在一旁的警察。  
警察们点头如捣蒜。治安归他们管。  
“接受，或者不接受。”罗严塔尔站到了小混球的父亲面前。异色的瞳给人以极大的精神压力。  
十分钟后，事件获得了圆满的解决。  
“还有课吗？”米达麦亚问道。  
菲利克斯摇了摇头，闹了一下午，这会儿早就放学了。三位元帅抵达学校之前，亚历克就被亲卫队接走了。走之前还老大不愿意的，生怕菲尼被欺负。菲尼强撑着让亚历克先回狮泉宫，有贝根格伦在，他不会有事的。受了一整天的委屈，好不容易一切都结束了。此时此刻，菲尼可没法装出一副轻松自在的样子。他用力地咬着自己的下嘴唇，努力不让自己哭出来——为这种小事哭太丢脸了。  
“装什么英雄好汉，想哭鼻子的话现在就哭吧。”罗严塔尔冷笑着捏住菲利克斯的脸。  
“我才没哭呢！我干嘛要哭？！”菲利克斯逞强地道。他抓着罗严塔尔的手臂，嚷嚷起来：“不要捏我的脸啦笨蛋爸爸！”  
“好好地叫一声‘父亲’你会少块肉吗？”罗严塔尔松开了手。  
“行了，既然已经放学了。那就一起走吧。去收拾东西。”奥贝斯坦出声道。  
“去哪儿？”菲尼问。  
“海鹫，吃晚饭。妈妈不在家，我们将就一下。”米达麦亚揉揉儿子的头发。  
“那我不回狮子之泉了？”  
“已经知会过了。本来今天晚上就要接你回家的。”米达麦亚回答。等到家了还得提醒这个缺心少肺的小豆丁给狮子之泉打个电话，大公殿下十分记挂他。  
菲利克斯欢快地跑进了教室。  
六年级的教室外头，站着帝国军的三长官。统帅本部长抱胸靠着墙壁，军务尚书侧身站在离门不远的地方，宇宙舰队司令官站在走廊的窗前，四色眼睛三道目光都落在那个小少年的身上。  
“喂，罗严塔尔。”米达麦亚突然唤道。  
“什么事。”  
米达麦亚忍不住说道：“不是只有捏脸才能转移他的注意力。下次用点别的办法。还有，那是我儿子，看你捏他，我十分不愉快。”  
“菲利克斯也是我的儿子。捏两下怎么了？”罗严塔尔回怼：“我早就想问了，是谁教他管我叫‘笨蛋爸爸’的？”铁定是你！  
“跟我有什么关系？在他心里你就是笨蛋爸爸。”米达麦亚不甘示弱地回击：“你这亲爹做得还不如奥贝斯坦呢！”  
“在我看来你们两个教育菲利克斯的方法都没有可取之处。”奥贝斯坦冷冷地插话：“为什么要五十步笑百步？”  
“哼。一个只会让菲尼在军务省办公室写作业的人竟然还能质疑别人教育孩子的方法，真是可笑！”罗严塔尔立刻驳斥奥贝斯坦的不实之言。  
“我好歹还能辅导他功课，你们呢？一个教他打架一个在边上给他加油？”  
“我们什么时候鼓励他打架了？只是教他一些基础的防身术罢了。”米达麦亚反驳道：“倒是你，挫折教育是个什么玩意儿？每次都打击他的自信心很好玩吗？小孩子需要多鼓励。”  
“正是包括你们在内的其他人给他的鼓励太多了，所以才出现今天的事情。”奥贝斯坦主张自己的教育理念。  
“你们两个为这个也能吵起来？”罗严塔尔听着觉得不对，试图阻止挚友和男友（？）之间关于儿童教育问题的分歧。  
“你闭嘴。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“没你说话的份儿。”  
“跟你有什么关系？”  
“我……”我才是亲爹！亲的！你们都是赝品！赝品！罗严塔尔在心底里喊。  
“我收拾好啦！”全然不知外头三人就自己的教育问题吵了一架的菲利克斯背着书包兴冲冲地跑了出来。  
“菲利克斯。”奥贝斯坦敲了敲墙上的“走廊上禁止跑跳”标语。  
菲利克斯立刻立正站好。  
“走吧走吧。”米达麦亚揽过儿子的肩膀。  
“想吃什么？”罗严塔尔打电话订座，顺便问了一句。  
“金枪鱼披萨。”  
“晚餐后在海鹫把作业写完再回家。”奥贝斯坦掂了掂书包的重量，示意菲尼把书包给他。  
菲尼拒绝了这个提议，突然，他像是想到了什么，苦着脸望向三个父亲，“那个，那个混账玩意儿的牙齿钱……你们谁付？”  
这是个好问题。它直接关系到这次事件里谁做主要爸爸，谁做次要爸爸。  
“……”帝国三长官面面相觑。  
最终，菲利克斯想出了一个好办法，他提议：“到海鹫抽签吧。”赌人品出一个玄学爸爸。  
“同意。”  
“赞成。”  
“也行。”

作文《我的父亲（们）》  
一年（B）班 菲利克斯·米达麦亚  
我有三个父亲。他们都和我生活在一起。经常和我住在一起的是法蒂（Vati），他的名字叫渥夫根·米达麦亚。他有着圆圆的眼睛，黄黄的头发，矮矮的个子。他笑起来最好看，会露出洁白的牙齿。不经常和我住在一起的是父亲（Vater），他的名字叫奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，他的头发和我一样，都是深褐色的，他的眼睛和正常人不一样，一只是蓝色的，一只是黑色的。周末他会带我去水族馆。我的第一颗牙齿是被他拔掉的，他老是捏我的脸。他的笑据说叫冷笑。总之不太好看。我还有个爸爸，他叫巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦。他说他不是我爸爸，但是妈妈说他是父亲的男朋友，所以也算是我的爸爸。我不知道到底要不要叫他爸爸，他要我叫他尚书阁下或者奥北斯坦，但是妈妈说其他两个都是爸爸，只剩下他一个不是的话太可怜了，所以我决定也叫他爸爸（Papa）。他的眼睛是假的，近距离看可以看到好多小气泡。每天他会督促我写作业，节假日我会到他家跟狗狗玩，拉贝纳特会做很多好吃的给我吃。他基本不笑。  
这就是我的爸爸（们）。我听说别人都只有一个爸爸，但我有三个。不知道为什么不一样，不过我不想用他们中的任何一个换别人的爸爸。

老师评语：菲利克斯同学，你的“爸爸”是“爸爸们”，合并提及时要使用复数形式。另：为什么“奥贝斯坦”这个单词，第一遍拼对了，第二次却拼错了呢？

ENDE  
随意地写完了~


End file.
